


Ice and Fire - Fan Fic video - Crazy in love - Darcy/Steve/Bucky

by kag20



Category: AU - Fandom, Captain America, Films - Fandom, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - Fandom, comics - Fandom, crossovers - Fandom
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fan Vid, M/M, Multi, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kag20/pseuds/kag20





	Ice and Fire - Fan Fic video - Crazy in love - Darcy/Steve/Bucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SteeleHoltingOn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteeleHoltingOn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ice and Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999119) by [SteeleHoltingOn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteeleHoltingOn/pseuds/SteeleHoltingOn). 




End file.
